ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Elite (2017)
King of Elite featured the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on EAW's primary brands, Showdown, Dynasty, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. This event hosted the finals of the ninth annual King of Elite Tournament, where the winner shall be rewarded with the title of King, the crown, and an opportunity at a world championship match of their choosing. Before Road to Redemption, Dynasty would announce the first four participants that would take place in the bracket for their brand in TLA, Atiliano Castillos, Tig Kelly, and Anthony Leonhart. After the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Jamie O'Hara would be furious that he was unable to secure the world championship and while he sought attention from the medical doctor, he was given entry into the tournament by Sebastian Monroe for his final opportunity to get a chance at the world championship. In the first round for Dynasty, Lucian Black defeated Anthony Leonhart, TLA defeated Atiliano Castillos, Scott Oasis defeated Tig Kelly, and Jamie O'Hara defeated Drake Jaeger. On Showdown for the first round of the tournament, Rex McAllister defeated Tyler Parker in an upset, Chris Elite would defeat Ryan Marx via disqualification, Tiberius Jones defeated Kevin Devastation, and Devan Dubian defeated Nico Borg. In the final first round matches on Voltage, Elijah Stewart would pick up an upset victory over Nathan Fiora, Mike Showman defeated J.D. Damon, Drastik defeated Jakob DeLion and Ahren Fournier, and Solomon Caine defeated Kenny Drake. The next Dynasty would host the second round, which would have TLA gain victory over Scott Oasis and Jamie O'Hara move forward after defeating Lucian Black and attacking him after the match. On Showdown, Rex McAllister moved on in the tournament by defeating Devan Dubian via interference of Zack Crash and Tiberius Jones defeated Chris Elite to move on to the semi-finals of the King of Elite Tournament. On Voltage, Mike Showman defeated Solomon Caine and Drastik defeated Elijah Stewart to continue on to the semi-finals. On Dynasty, Jamie O'Hara would walk out victorious against TLA in the semifinals match to be named the Dynasty Finalist. On Showdown, Tiberius Jones defeated Rex McAllister in the semifinals match to be named the Showdown Finalist. At Road to Redemption, The Pizza Boy was able to survive the Elimination Chamber and be crowned the EAW Answers World Champion, only for Lannister to cash in the Cash in the Vault case and take the championship away from him. On Showdown afterwards, Nick Angel would complain to Damien Murrow about not being able to take part in the King of Elite Tournament. This would lead to Murrow making the announcement that he would earn a championship opportunity against Lannister in an "I Quit" Match where if he lost, he would be forced to retire from EAW. After that, The Pizza Boy would defeat Nobi in the main event and a championship celebration would go down for the Answers World Champion Lannister. The following Showdown, Nobi would host "The Mic Check!" with The Pizza Boy and Tyler Parker, with both men talking about why they should challenge for the Answers World Championship, resulting in a brawl that would ensue between the two. Damien Murrow would be forced to interrupt and force Nobi out, solving the situation by making the EAW Answers World Championship Match for King of Elite a triple threat match, placing The Pizza Boy and Tyler Parker both in it. In the main event of the night for the EAW Answers World Championship in an "I Quit" Match, Lannister would retain his championship against Nick Angel, forcing him to say he quit and retiring him from EAW. On the final show for Showdown, an tag team match would be made for the main event which would place Lannister and Tyler Parker against The Pizza Boy and Brian Daniels. The Pizza Boy would get the victory for his team as he would hit Tyler Parker with The Last Slice for the pin, with momentum on his side heading into King of Elite. After retaining his championship inside of the Elimination Chamber, Jacob Senn would appear at the start of Dynasty and gloat about how he survived the match and prove himself as champion. However, this would be interrupted by The Heart Break Boy, who desired a rematch against him for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, due to the controversial nature of how he was eliminated. Even with The Heart Break Boy's attempt to try and insult him to make him angry enough to accept the match, Jacob Senn denied his request for the rematch. However, The Heart Break Boy would meet with Sebastian Monroe about getting the opportunity and he would set up the match and contract signing for the following week. On the night of the contract signing, Jacob Senn would be accompanied by the reigning EAW Specialists Champion Brody Sparks to the ring. Both men would share their comments about one another, sign their name on the dotted line, and The Heart Break Boy would attempt to strike with a Goldprint. However, Brody Sparks would intervene and cause him to stop his strike, before she would slap him in the face and give enough time for them to retreat in laughter. On the final show before King of Elite, Jacob Senn would bring out Heart Break Boy and desired to bring out the real face of himself. He would continue to antagonize him until Heart Break Boy punched him in the face and declared he would get what he wished for. During his match with Scott Oasis, Heart Break Boy showed a more confident and arrogant side, resulting with a victory. After that, Jacob attempted to attack him with a springboard high knee strike, only to be met with the Goldprint and Heart Break Boy taunting with his World Heavyweight Championship. After Road to Redemption, Y2Impact remained the EAW Champion after enduring the Elimination Chamber, leaving Voltage in need of a new contender to challenge for the championship. On the first show of the new year, Y2Impact defeated Carson Ramsay in singles competition. In the main event of the night in a contender's match, Eclipse Diemos would defeat Nasir Moore to claim the championship opportunity for himself at King of Elite. The following week, there would be a tag team match to place Y2Impact and Jon McAdams against The Sanatorium's Eclipse Diemos and EAW Hardcore Champion Maero. The Sanatorium would be victorious due to the use of brass knuckles by Y2Impact, resulting in a disqualification, which seemed to be all part of the plan for the champion. At the start of the final show before King of Elite, Voltage General Manager Lance Hart would make the announcement that if Y2Impact disqualified himself in the EAW Championship Match, he would be forced to lose the championship to Eclipse Diemos. In the final meeting before the two were to fight at King of Elite, Y2Impact would attempt to hit Eclipse Diemos with the Evisceration, but Eclipse would turn it around into a Room 13 and leave the championship on him before exiting the ring. Results P : Pre-Show Match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017